


en ficklampa

by tojund_for_us



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Crack, Gen, IKEA, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Die WG ist mal wieder im Ikea und Justus... hat Spaß.Kleines Oneshot, weil ich ausnahmsweise Vokabeln lernen wollte.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	en ficklampa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badgerBoyMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/gifts), [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [WG 96 at IKEA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679653) by [badgerBoyMay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay). 



"Ok Leute", beginnt Laurenz "Wir suchen einen Ersatz für die Leselampe im Wohnzimmer, weil unser guter Freund Trumann-" ein vorwurfsvoller Blick an Heinrich "- sie am Arsch gemacht hat."  
Heinrich schaut sich unbeteiligt in der großen Eingangshalle um. Fritz neben ihm studiert den Lageplan des Ikea Einkaufszentrums in dem sie sich gerade befinden und zieht nach ein paar Augenblicken Werner zu Rate, der mit großen unschuldigen Augen zu ihm aufblickt. Laurenz ist sich sicher, eine handvoll Ikeastifte in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden zu sehen. Er rollt mit den Augen, aber sagt nichts dazu. Werner kann wohl auch nicht weiterhelfen, sodass Heinrich zu Rate gezogen wird und schließlich auch Laurenz. Dieser lehnt sich über Heinrichs Schulter und betrachtet den Plan. Der Alte macht ein Gesicht, dass Laurenz so viel größer ist als er. "Mh, keine Ahnung. Ich hätte mal gesagt, wir schauen uns zuerst in der Wohnzimmer Abteilung um. Da wird es wohl die größte Auswahl geben. Was meinst du, Justus?", meint er und dreht sich zu seinem Freund um, nur um einen leeren Platz zu sehen. "Justus?" Da bemerken auch die anderen, dass der Rotschopf nicht mehr da ist. Fritz schüttelt den Kopf und seufzt. "Er ist bestimmt schon wieder den Pfeilen am Boden hinterhergerannt. Lass mal hinterher, dass wir ihn wieder erwischen.", schlägt er vor. Die Gruppe nickt und trabt in Richtung des großen Labyrinths los. Laurenz bemerkt sehr schnell, dass Werner erst nach ein paar Metern aufholt, eine Hand unter seinem Pullover versteckt, den er ja standardmäßig trägt. Unauffällig lässt sich Laurenz zu im nach hinten fallen und beugt sich unauffällig zu ihm hinunter.  
"Solltest du noch mehr von diesen Stiftchen mitgehen lassen, werd ich dir für die nächsten drei Wochen den Wäschedienst aufhalsen, ist das klar?!", flüstert er drohend und Werner sieht ihn einen Moment verschreckt an, bevor er nickt und sich beeilt, zwischen Fritz und Heinrich Schutz vor dem Blonden zu suchen. Laurenz soll es recht sein. Er hat es langsam satt nach jedem Ikea Besuch eine ganze Flut an Ikeastiften in der Wohnung zu finden.  
"Na, wer sagt's denn, da ist er doch!", kommt da Fritz' Stimme von vorne. Laurenz sieht sich um. Tatsächlich, da ist erja! Justus steht in der Schlafzimmerabteilung über ein Nachttischchen gelehnt und lachte, dass er sich den Bauch halten muss. "Was ist denn los?", wollen die restlichen WG Mitglieder wissen. Laurenz hat schon eine böse Vorahnung.  
"GUCK MAL, ICH HAB EINE FICKLAMPE GEFUND-!", schreit Justus los und alle zucken zusammen, aber Heinrich reagiert schnell genug und kann ihm seine Hand auf den Mund pressen, bevor er weiterschreit. "Du hast WAS gefunden?!", will Laurenz entsetzt wissen. Verdammt, das hier ist eine Darstellung eines Kinderzimmers! Kennt Justus denn gar keine Grenzen?!  
Der kleine Rotschopf schüttelt sich erneut vor Lachen, aber Heinrich hält ihn in eisernem Griff fest und Fritz fummelt an den Händen des Rotschopfes herum, der sich krampfhaft an einem Gegenstand festhält. Nach einer guten Weile Gerangel, in der sich Laurenz peinlich bewusst wird, dass immer mehr andere Leute stehenbleiben und sie anstarren, schaffen die zwei WG-ältesten es schließlich, Justus den Gegenstand aus der Hand zu nehmen.  
Fritz hält es triumphierend hoch.  
"Ha! Eine-... eine Taschenlampe?", fragt er verwirrt.  
Justus muss schon wieder kichern. "Na haha... na guck doch mal auf das Preisschild!", lacht er.  
"Ficklampa", liest Fritz und verdreht die Augen. Eine einzelne Augenbraue hebt sich über Heinrichs Sonnenbrillenrand. "Was?", fragt er.  
"Ficklampa", meldet sich da Werner zu Wort "ist Schwedisch und bedeutet Taschenlampe. Und das ist nunmal eine Taschenlampe. Vielleicht eine etwas unglückliche Namenwahl in deutschsprachigem Raum."  
Alle starren ihn an.  
"Alter"  
"Seit wann kannst du Schwedisch?!"


End file.
